


Feral Monster

by 4CrazyFriends



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Child Neglect, M/M, Swapfell Monster Kid, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Swapfell Toriel - Freeform, Swapfell Undyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends
Summary: Undyne ran; her footsteps echoed though the true lab. Papyrus was in her arms, looking scared, whom was feeble and very vulnerable to the rage of Sans.Unable to heart the extremely malnurished and weak skeleton dying just because she wanted to keep him, she opened the teleporter's door and put him inside the machine.She had enough time to scribble down a small note for PapyrusHopefully one day our paths will cross again, Papyrus. Good luck, I'll miss you.With love, Undyne.Making sure it was neatly folded and put away in his jacket's pocket, she gave Papyrus a goodbye hug. She closed the door and latched it, going to the control panel and typing down some coordinates for, hopefully, the surface.Confirming it caused the already dim lights to flicker as the teleporter took in energy, and the humming got louder and louder as it started its jump. A blinding light- and then it was gone.





	1. Even the darkest things are pure in the eyes of a child...

**Author's Note:**

> Edit September 20th 2018:
> 
> 6 months you all have been waiting for an update. I re-did the second chapter, redid the summary, made the tenth chapter and the 11th chapter is on the way! (Plus, some lyrics I made myself.)
> 
> Edit January 24th 2018:
> 
> I've re-edited this first chapter, but sadly the second one isn't finished. Except a drop in quality slightly.
> 
> Original (January 28th 2017):  
> This idea has been stuck to me since December 2016!  
> I was supposed to upload this yesterday (Friday January 27th) but my phone was acting  
> Weird as sit like I think I overloaded it

Hotland's almost suffocating humidity was on the usual rise. It was as if the stale and dust-ridden air was sweating itself, which only brought in more heat.

Undyne's day was done, and she had locked the lab doors, bringing with her a few bottles of water as she navigated through the hot hells. Opening up the cap of one of them, she poured the cool water over her, refreshing her. Whatever water that dropped to the floor instantly sizzled away.

Putting the now half-empty-- or was it half-full?-- bottle of water in her make-shift messenger bag, making sure not to mess with any of the papers that had some probably importance to it if she was able to read the strange language, she started the long trip of going to the language translater at the Capital.

The crunching of her insulated boots damn near threw her off her course, spinning around to see who was around. Undyne shook her head. 'Just me,' she thought.

Going up to the elevator, she pushed the highest level she could go-- L3, those damn Royal Guards were doing something at R3, weren't they? Undyne shook her head. "What a pain.." She mumbled to herself. The elevator hummed a bit, dinging once it arrived to its destination.

Exiting out of the elevator, Undyne saw a pile of dust and some splatters of blood. Upon closer inspection, it looked fresh. Undyne tensed up, and took a look around her. The place was deserted, but she couldn't be too sure. Walking like she was on eggshells right now, she walked as quietly as she could.

Hearing someone shouting orders, Undyne stopped in her tracks. From the distance, she could hear a chainsaw-- It was not loud, but the sound had traveled quite far. Undyne nearly slapped herself in the face. Of course Napstablo- ton. Of course he'd be recording those fucking gruesome episodes of his and the Royal Guards are intervening. Well, fuck, now what was she going to do?

Deciding to turn tail and do this tomorrow, she heard a weak groan. She turned her head to the direction of the groan was from, and saw a yellow and orange striped-shirted reptilian monster, with a lot of wounds and looked on the verge of dusting right now. Undyne took pity on the small kid. Her soul seem to have reached out to him. Kyd had reached out to Undyne's better nature.

Hearing rocks crunching from underneath Undyne's weight, Kyd opened his eyes. He caught sight of the fish monster, whom he'd seen quite a number of times when he was at Waterfall. He nearly dusted right then and there from how scared he was-- Undyne noticed this, and honestly couldn't blame him. Here he was, on the ground, with a bunch of wounds that must've came from an axe-wielding monster that had sharp teeth and sharp claws, and almost dust, than a monster finding you.

She heard the chainsaw again-- shit. She can't stay here and heal him. She'd be killed. Undyne went up to Kyd and lifted him up off the warm ground, holding him bridal style. She ran back to the elevator, hitting L1.

\---

The floor was covered with paper and books, because Undyne pushed them all aside, making room to put Kyd on the table. Some of them had important information, but at this point Undyne didn't care. She put Kyd on the table, readying her healing magic.

His wounds started healing faster than what would normally happen without the magic. Kyd looked surprised, to say the least, but he didn't say anything about it. The lab was dark, as Undyne didn't bother to turn on a light. The room had a green light cast down upon it due to the magic being used.

Pausing her magic after a little bit, she reached into her messenger bag and got a rag and a water bottle that was previously used. Pouring the water onto the rag, she started cleaning Kyd's blood off his scales. It easily wiped off, due to it being from a fresh wound.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Kyd strained his voice to ask Undyne the simple question, coughing a little bit  after trying to talk a bit more.

Undyne continued her healing magic, not bothering to look at Kyd as she said; "I think it's better to help someone than leave them to dust."

"It's kill or be ki--" Kyd coughed blood, which Undyne wiped off after he stopped. He took a few deep breaths and slowly said "You aren't supposed to help me..."

"Who says?" Undyne wiped off a now fully healed wound, now focusing on another bad wound.

Silence fell upon the room, as Kyd never answered.

Once Kyd was fully healed, Undyne was exhausted. She rarely used healing magic, and the only time she had practiced was when she got wounds herself, which was rare nowadays since Toriel had put her in royal protection, and if anyone were to attack her would be killed by the Queen themself.

Kyd was sitting up, his striped shirt stained with blood. There was no use trying to clean the shirt, as it was permanently stained.

"T-thank you, ma'am," Kyd stuttered slightly. "I... I r-really owe you, d-don't I?"

Undyne smiled at him, unrealizing that somebody had walked through the sliding steel doors. "Promise me you won't tell anyone I healed you. I'll consider that payment, okay?" She was surprised when Kyd just looked at Undyne like she was a ghost.

The lights turned on.

"UNDYNE!!!"

\---

Toriel's usual loud and raspy voice had softened to a quiet, soft tone as she spoke. Kyd had ran away long before he had any chance to see this side of Toriel. He had ran immediately due to the common fear of being face-to-face with the frightening Boss Monster.

"Do you know the story of how my son, Asriel, died?" Toriel asked quietly, looking at Undyne with a rare smile on her muzzle. Undyne was freaking out on the inside, as Toriel had never acted like this before. Was this what happens when she was about to kill someone?

"I-I've heard different stories a-about what happened, but I can't say for s-sure I know what happened, your h-highness," Undyne stuttered due to fear.

Toriel's gaze softened. "There's no need to be afraid, my child. I'm not going to hurt you," She reassured Undyne, who was starting to shake without realizing.

Toriel told the tale of what happened with her son, her adopted child and her husband. It broke Undyne's heart to see Toriel so sad.

"... And now, I have to act like I'm ruthless, malevolent and fearless. If I don't, monsters will try to overthrone me." Toriel explained to Undyne, not realizing that she had been crying until Undyne hugged her and rubbed her back. Undyne would've rubbed between her shoulders, but due to the size difference she could not. Toriel realized that almost immediately, as she went down onto one knee so that they were level.

Undyne continued to hug her for a little while longer, than broke the hug. She looked at Toriel's tear-soaked fur, putting her hand gently on her cheeks, feeling the slightly damp texture. Their eyes met, and there was a spark inside Undyne.

Toriel cleared her throat, averting eye contact with Undyne as she got back onto both feet. A few seconds of silence passed by before Toriel outstretched her hand towards Undyne, "Would you accept the offer of having some tea with me at the throne room?" Toriel offered.

Undyne looked at Toriel's face for a second, finding nothing but warmth in her gaze. She look back at Toriel's offering hand. "I'd be delighted to have tea with you, even if it's blood tea..."

Toriel laughed, "Don't be silly, Undyne, I have better taste than that!"

Undyne smiled, "Well, I have some free time, so why not enjoy some tea with the Queen?" Undyne took Toriel's hand, and they walked out of the Lab together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited September 20th, 2018!

Undyne clutched a list of things she needed for experiments in one hand, and held her messenger bag full of gold in the other. She kept on her Lab coat, as it was a sign that she was the Royal scientist, and will not be messed with unless the monster had a death wish. Underneath the coat, she had a cinnamon red turtleneck to keep her warm on the trip.

The fish hated both Snowdin and Hotland. Snowdin she hated because it's very cold, and Hotland because she is a fish monster. Waterfall was a haven for her, but if she had a choice to live in either Hotland or Snowdin, she would choose Snowdin any day.

The lack of monsters on her walk through Waterfall kind of creeped her out, but she was thankful for it. She always dreaded whenever she had to socialize with monsters-- except for Toriel recently-- but it always gave her the sense of fear when there was nobody around.

Upon arrival to Snowdin, she saw snowflakes falling from the ravine above Snowdin. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful. But Undyne realized she couldn't stay long. She had work to get done.

Once she arrived to the town centre, there was a fight going on. Due to the big crowd, she didn't see who was fighting who, nor did she care. She just wanted to buy her things, leave and get back to the lab.

Entering the rabbit's shop, she was greeted with a growl. Undyne hissed back, showing her sharp teeth.

Decent conversation.

Usually, Undyne would go to a shop in the Capital, Hotland or even Waterfall. But there was something in this specific shop she couldn't get elsewhere.

A heart-shaped box of cinnabunnies.

Chocolate is a rare sweet that has been dubbed as Royalty food. Most monsters haven't had a taste of them, and even more saw no use in eating something if you are going to get killed for it anyway.

Undyne had tasted the cacao when Toriel was considering hiring her and invited her to a small dinner party at her throne. This is how she met Alphys, Sans and a few others in the Royal Guard. That, of course, was years ago, but Undyne hadn't forgotten the taste.

The rabbit watched her every move. Apparently shoplifting was a big problem in Snowdin. Well, it was everywhere, but it seemed to be especially here. Sometimes the rabbit snarled, but other than staring she did nothing else.

Notepads, notebooks, regular paper, PH 0 acid, charcoal powder, zinc oxide and a few pens. She checked off everything she got. The rabbit tried to peak at the list but Undyne didn't care. All she cared was getting the stuff she already got out and the Cinnabunnies.

"One box of Cinnabunnies. Heart shaped box," Undyne requested.

The rabbit was suddenly interested in what the fish monster had to say. "Who's the lucky monster?" She asked as she got out a heart-shaped box from a shelf behind the register.

Undyne frowned. "None of your buisness."

The conversation ended with the rabbit staring at Undyne suspiciously. Undyne paid the exact amount and no more, putting all the items and the rest of the money in her messenger bag. She walked out of the place, ready to leave the godforsaken place.

As she neared the crowd, she could hear sounds like something charging up and firing, along with clanks and rattles and occasional yelps.

Whatever.

The sound faded from her mind and soul the further she walked away. She couldn't care less what was going on over there. Not even when someone dusted and the winner shouted "WHO'S NEXT?!"

Until Undyne realized who was the victorious.

She stopped in front of Sans' house. She had a terrible feeling that seemed to drip from her soul, as it took over. She froze on the spot, full of fear and that sickly feeling.

A few moments passed and she could hear fighting again, but she didn't really register it. She felt like something was coming out of her chest, kind of like something was being forced out.

There are two types of souls; A monster's soul and an "ancestor" soul. A monster soul is the accumulation of their being- a very sensitive organ. Another thing about it is that the monster can show it to just about anybody, if they choose. The shape is upside-down to humans, while to monsters the human's soul is upside-down.

The ancestor soul, however, is just a round sort of light. Only you- or members of your family- can see these souls. Commonly believed to be somebody from your ancestory, these souls guide you to your future. Kind of like a parent, these souls guide you to things that need to happen while making sure you avoid the ones that could hinder or stop your future.

While most monsters ignore them anyway, Undyne was very fortunate to have listened to them. That was how she became a Royal Scientist, as an ancestor soul guided her. She refused to ignore them.

Looking around, nobody was paying attention to her whatsoever, more focused on the entertainment of someone dying live than acknowledging her.

The ancestor soul swirled around the handle of Sans' shed door. Undyne tried it. Locked, with both a key and anti-lockpicking magic. She vaguely rememebered something Alphys told her about having a spare key behind his house. She went around carefully, grabbed the key and made a dash for it.

The shed was opened up, it creaking slightly. It was dark in the room- the only light was coming out of a single small window towards the frozen lake. There was bars that blocked most of the room, covered by some sort of magic barrier that was deemed impossible to see through by Undyne.

There was a locked door that needed a key in order to enter. This one wasn't protected by magic, and was easy as a pocket pie to unlock. Just a Bobby pin and a trick of the wrist, and the door was unlatched.

It was darker in there, even with the door open, and Undyne had to adjust to the lack of light before she could see what was right in front of her.

And once Undyne realized that there was a living, breathing monster in here, her first thought was exactly this:

Sans is a human.

\---

Undyne was gasping, coughing and wheezing. She was able to free the skeleton from oncoming doom, and once she did, she never looked back. She ran all the way to Waterfall, not even remembering to close the doors or put the key back after she picked up the skeleton and ran. And ran. And ran.

Undyne ended up at her house, thankfully not meeting some monsters on the way.

The skeleton was almost fatally wounded. His blood was everywhere- on his clothes, on his skull, on his ribs, on Undyne's clothes and scales... She wouldn't be able to exactly locate the source of the bleeding. There wasn't enough time. Undyne immediately worked her healing magic, healing wherever the blood seemed worst.

Five broken ribs, broken teeth, crushed vertebrae, twisted joints, cracked skull, missing teeth... it was absolutely sickening, and that wasn't even the entire list. Undyne's mind was so clouded by panic and adrenaline that she didn't even have time to think about loosing her lunch, much less actually doing so.

Eventually, Undyne had to stop. Her magic reserves were dangerously low. She unfortunately could not heal everything.

It was a disaster- Undyne was covered in blood, her house was a mess all the sudden, she was probably in danger of Sans now, and it was so bad to the point that she wondered if she should have listened to her ancestor.

\---

Undyne ultimately decided to keep Papyrus, because if Undyne tried to return him... well, it would be a lose-lose situation, especially if Undyne got caught.

She had been able to check Papyrus' stats. He was severely underweight for a 16 year old. He barely had 1 ATK and no DEF. His HP, even after Undyne had healed him, was below 1 out of 10.

Sans' punching bag.

Undyne had never seen any other skeleton monsters besides Sans, so she wondered if this was a child or sibling of his. She thought it would most likely be a sibling- otherwise, Sans would've been a father at age 12...

Papyrus, as Undyne learned, could not walk very well, couldn't talk at all, and didn't seem to understand language. He'd still perk up if he heard his name, and definitely could hear footsteps or when people banged on the door, so deafness was out of the picture, but he would always have this stare whenever Undyne said something. It confused Undyne.

Today in particular Undyne had a feeling she should bring Papyrus with her to the lab. It was risky. It was one thing if she went from the edge of Snowdin to her house while a fight was going on, but to go to a place where there's a lot of foot traffic? Even despite her reasoning, she did so. Nobody was around even at eight, the time she and Papyrus were in the Lab.

That is, until Sans started pounding at the door.

The both of them flinched, Undyne tensing up instinctively.

"UNDYNE!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT HERE NOW!!"

It was the voice Undyne knew all too well. She didn't know whether or not he was here just to bug her but she had an inkling it was because of Papyrus.

Picking up Papyrus and running silently through the Lab, Undyne went upstairs and hid Papyrus behind one of the machines she was building. "Stay here," Undyne whispered, "I'll be right back."

Undyne immediately ran downstairs. Sans was pounding the shit out of the steel doors, so much to the point where Undyne felt unsafe.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Sans yelled

"Shut your fucking mouth and stop trying to break down the door! I'm fucking coming!" Undyne yelled, putting in the password quickly to open the door. The banging immediately stopped.

When Undyne got to the door, Sans was dusting himself off. He wore a sneer when he spotted Undyne, hissing and baring his teeth.

"What the fuck do you want, Sans?"

"Do you want to be dust? Because if you have a deathwish, than fucking keep up that attitude, bitch," Sans growled.

"Too bad I'm under Royal protection and you aren't," Undyne shot back, "Now, tell me why you are here."

"You know why the fuck I am here," Sans growled, his hands clenched as if poised to attack Undyne without magic. Undyne let out a sarcastic laugh.

"What a humorous joke! I don't know why you're here being all demanding of me. Now, can you tell me why you are actually here? I have important buisness to attend to and you being here isn't helping either of us, now, is it?"

Sans stared at Undyne as if he was trying to detect lies. Despite finding none, "You have him," he snarled accusingly.

"Him?"

Undyne had been around the block before- It was easy tell feign innocence and confusion. It was a very good survival tactic to be able to lie around here. If you had always been taken advantage of and apparently not believed when you told the truth, but when you lied people didn't mess with you and thought you were being honest, lying soon became a second nature. Now was one of those many times where lying had a benefit.

Sans blinked, surprised. "Papyrus."

Undyne kept up the façade, "I do not know who this 'Papyrus' is," She began, "If it's somebody who killed someone in the Guard you know I cannot help you."

"Tch, whatever, little brat..." Sans spat, "Just remember I'll be back," He turned and walked off. Undyne went back and punched in the code to close and lock the doors again. She clutched her chest as her soul pounded in her chest. She had to do something about Papyrus- and fast!

\---

She quickly swiped a piece of crumbled, once-forgotten piece of paper and a rather old pen, all whilst holding Papyrus. The True Lab was absolutely filthy- dust and blood everywhere, messes, unorganized papers, fill in the blank. But she made do.

She knew that Papyrus was not safe here. She, herself, wasn't safe here either, but she knew that nobody was after her- well, with the exception of Sans- and she can defend herself better then Papyrus could himself.

She hated it, almost. She wanted to take care of Papyrus. She wanted to keep Papyrus safe. But she knew that with Sans hot on her trail, it wouldn't be likely she could do it in relative safety. Or in this life at all. So she did the one thing she had to do. She had to send Papyrus away.

The teleporter was in poor condition just like the rest of the lab, considering she never used it or even cleaned it, being busy with other experiments, errands and her life on the edge. It, along with the entire True Lab itself, was left here by the former lab owner. Undyne found it strange she couldn't remember their name.

Unknowing of the condition of the teleporter, Undyne was hesitant on using it. Would it malfunction and kill Papyrus? Would it blow up, effectively killing them both? She shook those thoughts out of her head- what else can she do? Leaving Papyrus at an orphanage would rise too much questions on her part, and Sans is always inspecting people's houses so it would backfire, and leaving him out... No, this is what has to be done.

She had found papers in a strange language, which she had payed someone to translate it, in the lab about the strange machine, to find out it was supposed to be a teleporter. Even though Undyne thought it looked a little weird, right now, she shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. She had a skeleton to keep safe.

The thought made adrenaline rush through her form. Undyne ran; her footsteps echoed though the True Lab. Papyrus was in her arms, looking scared, whom was feeble and very vulnerable to the rage of Sans. Unable to heart the extremely malnurished and weak skeleton dying just because she wanted to keep him, she opened the teleporter's door and put him inside the machine.

She had enough time to scribble down a small note for Papyrus

Hopefully one day our paths will cross again, Papyrus. Good luck, I'll miss you.

With love, Undyne.

Making sure it was neatly folded and put away in his jacket's pocket, she gave Papyrus a goodbye hug. She closed the door and latched it, going to the control panel and typing down some coordinates for, hopefully, the surface.

Confirming it caused the already dim lights to flicker as the teleporter took in energy, and the humming got louder and louder as it started its jump. A blinding light; and then it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Underswap Papyrus is Honey  
> Underswap Sans is Blue
> 
> Underfell Papyrus is Fell  
> Underfell Sans is Red
> 
> And Swapfell Papyrus will be Caramel

Saying that Blue and Fell were a bit competitive with each other, was a gross understatement

Even the smallest of things they got competitive of

"I bet you can't eat all this cake in a minute!"

"Watch me!"

Or...

"I have twenty gold that says you can't make it to Alphys' house in under ten minutes."

"Well buster, I will show you and your freakish talking money that I can!"

Blue was a very literal person, worse than Fell.

Fell, though, was more humorous to watch when he took things a bit too literally

 

_"After 8 o' clock in Snowdin, they basically wrap up the sidewalks. So, if you want to do some shopping, Fell, better do it quick!" Red told Fell at one point._

_Fell put his hand on his chest, and some nonexistant wind made his scarf flap in the wind, "Nonsense, Red!" He said to his brother, "It is impossible to wrap up concrete sidewalks!"_

_Honey had heard them and went down the stairs and heard Fell's speech, and both Red and him snickered._

_Fell put his hand back to his side and looked at the two snickering skeletons, "what's so funny?" He asked._

_Red bursted out laughing "T-they don't literally wrap the s-side-walks up, Fell!" He fell on the floor, continuing to laugh extremely hard. Honey chuckled as a result._

_It took Fell a few seconds, but than he finally got it, "Oooh," He realized._

 

Today, they had been a bit more competitive with each other than usual. 

First, they had a contest to see who could finish breakfast first (which was Blue)

Than Fell made a joke that Blue hated, so they had a wrestle on the floor (which, Blue won again)

And now they are having a race to see who can get to the puzzles first

Fell was winning by a landslide, being used to running because King Asgore would order them everywhere and expects things to be done fast. He could win a marathon easily.

Blue, on the other hand, just got into the Royal Guard, and since Queen Toriel is a very, very, very patient monster, she was fine when things took a while. She didn't need things done immediately unless it was a emergency.

A couple of monsters that where in the outskirts/forest area of Snowdin had stared at them as they ran, Fell picking up a small cloud of snow behind him, while Blue was wheezing and feeling not too great.

"Haha! I see the first puzzle in sight!" Fell shouted, loud enough for Blue to hear.

Seeing the ice that had surrounded the puzzle, Fell quickly turn to his side and jumped, landing right on the ice and sliding easily, as his scarf flapped behind him because of the high speed he was going.

When the ice stopped, Fell's speed had slowed down greatly as the snow was not slippery. But he had already made it to the first puzzle, so he didn't really worry.

Blue, on the other hand, had not seen the ice. He slipped and falled on the ice, causing him to hit his chest and head.

He caught his breath real quick, "let's never do this again, shall we?"

Fell chuckled, "I had too much fun. No promises."

Blue stayed on the ice, as he felt fire hot from running so fast. The cold weather and the freezing ice made him feel better.

But before he got too comfortable, he decided to go ahead and get up. He couldn't be lying on the job!

But as he tried to get up, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain from his SOUL, before puking some magic.

He coughed and choked as the dense liquid came out his mouth, the magic tasting absolutely terrible.

Fell heard (and saw) him throw up, and, being extremely careful because of the ice, he went and walk slowly towards Blue, sweating slightly.

Blue's body shook as his SOUL forced out even more magic. He felt Fell's hand rub his shoulder blades and back, and it seemed to help as his SOUL emptied out.

Blue coughed a few more times before he finally stopped puking. He was still shaking slightly, enough to make his bones rattle a bit.

Fell continued to rub Blue's back, but ceased his movements when he heard something that sounded like metal fall down behind him-- and it was kinda loud, even on snowy ground.

Fell turned around and Blue, despite being weak because he was throwing up, had pushed himself off the ground and looked to where the source of the sound came from.

Snow had covered the top of it, as it brushed against some of the pine trees which caused the snow on them to fall, and they couldn't exactly make out the shape since the snow had fogged up the air where it had landed.

"Wha-what is that thing?" Blue stared at the weird thing that had fallen.

"Don't know," Fell got up slowly, and walked towards the machine, carefully stepping towards it. The snow had cleared and now layed either on (What looked like) the machine or ground beside it.

"The.. hell is that?" Fell mumbled to himself.

Fell had gotten close enough to touch and feel the machine. It was cold, no doubt, from the weather, snow and because it was metal. But oddly enough, he heard the machine breathing...?

He pushed away some of the snow, and realized there was a door with a latch.

He pulled open the door, and was not expecting to see a monster-- a skeleton monster

Fell than realized something

_"Whenever there is a skeleton monster that comes into our universe, Sans throws up for some reason. He threw up when you came here, and you saw the same thing happen when Red came." Honey told Fell in a serious tone-- quite out of character for the laid back skeleton._

This must've been another universe's skeleton.

It looked a lot like Honey-- but had the scars, teeth and fashion choice of Red.

It was like his and this universe's got mashed together

Fell did not realize that Blue had gotten up and walked towards the machine, until he spoke "I... have Undyne and Leafoid on speed dial, one second."

Blue had gotten his phone and called the Lab, hoping it wasn't busy.

*Ring... ring...

"Hello, you are calling the Lab. Undyne on the line."

"Undyne, another universe's skeleton came. Bring Leafoid and come to Snowdin outskirts." Blue hurried

"Okay, be there in a second." And with that, the phone call ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the two new chapters CrushingOnSans did not proofread it yet so if you see any spelling mistakes tell me
> 
>  
> 
> And no, none of ya'll owe me for the double update. You deserved it after I neglected this lil story

Undyne had quickly called Toriel.

*Ring... ring...

"Another universe?" She had asked

"Yes," Undyne answered, "Blue just called me and said that they where in Snowdin Outskirts."

"Well than, I release you from your current royal duties. Bring Leafoid, a few healers and a few fighters. We don't know if this universe is extremely hostile, or if they are severely hurt." Toriel commanded

"Right away." Undyne hung up the phone, and called Leafoid and a few others in the lab, and quickly set off to Snowdin.

\---

Ever since Underfell had kinda, "murged", with Underswap (they knew the names of the universes because whenever someone checked their stats, i.e. Blue, it say "Sans - Underswap", vs Red which said "Sans - Underfell") this was kinda a common occurrence to find somebody from Underfell. But, from what Blue had said, it didn't seem like somebody from Underfell. Red and Fell are already here-- and since it was a skeleton monster, it had to be from a different universe.

In the distance, they could see Blue and Fell, who had spotted them.

"Undyne! The skeleton is over here!"

She ran over to where they were, and saw a metal machine that looked extremely similar to the one in the lab, but instead it must've been a teleporter instead of a determination extractor.

Inside, she saw a skeleton that Blue must've said about. The rest of the group who she brought with her started to take a look.

"Can you guys move to the side?" Leafoid asked, "I need to check the skeleton's stats."

Blue, Fell and the others moved, and Undyne picked up-- she didn't know if it was a Papyrus or a Sans-- and kneeled down to Leafoid's level (Leafoid is a 4-legged monster, who has opposable thumbs/pawhands)

She checked the skeleton's stats with ease, as she had a green aura for her soul

STATS:  
NAME: Papyrus - SwapFell  
AGE: 16  
WEIGHT: 74 lbs  
HP: 8/10  
ATK: 1  
DEF: 1

Leafoid quickly wrote that down on her clipboard.

"It's a Papyrus from SwapFell. I need to tell the Queen ASAP so, healers, check and see if there are any wounds or broken bones. 8 HP out of 10." Leafoid quickly commanded, and she than backed away slightly from the machine, and pulled out her phone.

*Ring... ring...

"Queen, it's another universe's skeleton. SwapFell."

\---

Undyne and the other where walking back to the lab to run a few tests and continue to fix up SwapFell Papyrus.

Blue and Fell tagged along, not only because they wanted to learn more about this new skeleton and universe, but because they wanted to see Honey.

Honey was always busy working on ways to travel to such universes that had started ending up here, and how they got there in the first place. Blue never took Honey as the type to actually work, nor love science. But, who knows, Blue didn't know Honey's SOUL the way he knew his name.

In the middle of travel, while the group of scientists had been in the middle of Waterfall, where the glowing water was, SwapFell Papyrus had woke up.

Undyne made eye contact with him, and it seemed that he reconized her face.

"Hello there, alternate version of Papyrus. It seems that you are awake," Undyne said softly.

SwapFell just stared.

Blue and walked up to his alternative brother, seeing as he was awake.

"Hello," Blue whispered. SwapFell broke eye contact with Undyne, and stared at Blue.

He reconized Blue, but not in the usual way. No, he reconized him as his Sans. Even minus the sharp teeth, huge scars and questionable fashion choice.

His breathing got shallow as he felt fear overtake him. Undyne noticed this.

"Umm, Blue, maybe you should go to the back of the group. I think it might have been the same situation between Red and Fell." She quickly told Blue.

He nodded in understanding, and went to the back of the group.

"Leafoid?"

The aforementioned monster looked at Undyne, "Hmm?" She hummed in question.

"You might have to do the memory thing just like you did with Red." Undyne answered.

"I was planning on doing that, just to see what his universe looked like. How the monsters acted, the such." Leafoid told Undyne.

"Smart. I'm glad Toriel hired you."  
"Wouldn't have been if it weren't for you." Leafoid smiled.

\---

The lab doors loudly opened and close as all the people they brought came inside the building.

"Where's Honey?" Blue asked.  
"Look upstairs, he's probably there," Leafoid looked for some papers and pens, "We'll be up there in a minute or two."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> It would probably be a good idea to explain this whole 'aura' stuff.
> 
> An aura is the outer color of a Monster SOUL. A Monster SOUL itself is white, versus a Human SOUL, which has color.
> 
> However, while a Human SOUL represents somewhat of their personality, i.e., Red for determination, green for kindness, etc, A Monster aura represents a hidden power.
> 
> How to find out a monsters aura? Have them pull out their soul in a dark room, and if the color it casts down is a certain color, that's the aura!
> 
> (Add about soul exposure (magic))
> 
> The list of different auras are down below
> 
> Type of auras:
> 
> Ruby: Fighter - Higher HP and ATK
> 
> Emerald: Healer/Magician - Higher DF and able to check stats. Other type is able to turn someone's soul green.
> 
> Sapphire: Magician - Type one, Able to cast blue attacks. Type two, able to make someone's soul blue. Type three is both
> 
> Moonstone: Healer - High DF, 10,000 HP (Only for beings in multiverse, i.e. Ink)
> 
> Onyx: Fighter - High ATK, 10,000 HP (Only for beings in multiverse, i.e. Error) (NOTE: Doesn't actually cast down light, but SOUL itself is gray)
> 
> Diamond: Magician - Due to their SOUL taking in light and reflecting it, these far-and-few monsters have been able to teleport. However, they can only do so in a lighted place. I.e., under florescent light, firelight or sunlight. Often confused for a moonstone aura, but has some subtle differences, such as also being able to reflect a little bit of Sapphire, Emerald or Amethyst light, but does not have the abilities of any other aura.
> 
> Amethyst: Royalty - Higher ATK, HP and DF (Exclusive to Boss Monsters)
> 
> Also, I'm going to cut down on word count. Every chapter will hopefully be no less then -800 words, but no more than 1500+ words. Because less can be lazy and more can be a headache to read after a while, no matter how interesting the book.
> 
> Plus I'm trying to do at least 400 words until I will allow myself to do a timeskip (---).
> 
> So therefore, sadly, the memory magic will be in the next chapter
> 
> Ps: I probably need to show you all what Leafoid looks like. Leafoid is a quadruped monster that's a mix of a wolf, (snout, eyes, teeth and body build) bunny, (ears and teeth) and plant (3 leaves on lower back, vineish tail and two other vines, one beside the tail and other on leg)  
> Sex is female vs another version from Error Cares (a book which desperately needs to be edited)  
> Color palette: Tan, dark brown (fur) pink (inside of ears and mouth) blue (eyes) green (plant parts)  
> (Has differences from that of the other version of Leafoid, which is dark brown on fur and green eyes)  
> Hope this helps~

Honey had been tinkering with a machine he had been working on since... well, it had been worked on before he was born, but he himself had been working on it for at least a few months now.

He was in the middle of doing something to it when Undyne came in, with a medium-ish skeleton in her arms, followed by Blue and Fell

"Honey!" Blue exclaimed, causing Honey to move his head to look at him.

"Hey Blue! It's been a while!"

Due to having to work at the lab a lot, Honey basically kind of lived there (Queen Toriel had the lab expanded to accommodate more people)  
Sure, some days he would get off to be able to see his brother, Fell, maybe Red and Muffet, or maybe do one of his comedy shows, but those where pretty rare, no more than three times a month, if he got lucky.

So you could imagine how happy Honey was to see his brother after a while

Blue ran up to Honey, and Honey stood up before opening his arms, which Blue did the same. They hugged.

"Man, I missed you, bro!" Honey said, squeezing his older brother whilst in the hug  
"Hey, I missed you too, but squeezing me might not be a good idea when I just threw up a little while ago in Snowdin."  
"Oh," Honey quickly said before pulling out of the hug.

Blue laughed slightly, "It's okay. Just be a bit careful."

Undyne sighed as she put Papyrus down onto a large table, which caused Honey to turn his head toward her in question.

He looked at the aforementioned skeleton monster. It suddenly clicked. Sans threw up, so another universe's skeleton came, but he just didn't know if it was a Sans or a Papyrus. Large for a Sans, small for a Papyrus, Honey said to himself

He walked up to Undyne, "Who is he?"

"A Papyrus. He's from a place that must be a mix of here and Underfell."

A mix of here and Underfell? Honey thought

"So, Sans is like Papyrus and Papyrus is like Sans... right?" Honey asked, than realized how stupid that sounded, his face heating up slightly from embarrassment

"We think so. It seems that... he could have had the past like Red." Undyne whispered the last part, knowing that Fell was in the same room

"It seems that he--? Ooh, oooh..." Honey realized. He turned to look at Fell, who was thankfully distracted by Blue, blabbering on about something.

"Do you want me to go find Leafoid?" Honey asked Undyne.

"No. She's finding something to write on, and she'll be here in a while. It's not nessacary."

"Okay," Honey said, and with that he walked back to the machine he was working on.

\---

Leafoid has been searching for her damned clipboard for a full three minutes now, until she sighed and had one of the employees at the lab search for her and to bring it upstairs when found

As she walked upstairs, she had a thought pop into her head.

'If there is more than two universes, it means more times the chance of seeing a alternative of myself'

Leafoid hated to admit it, but she really wondered two things. If there is more alternatives, and how she acted in those universes.

She could easily guess how she acted in Underfell, being rude and bitchy, but with Swapfell now known...

But she also wondered if she even existed in Underfell. Maybe she only existed in Swaps? Leafoid truely hoped to find out what she was like in different universes.

Leafoid barely got to the top of the stairs before being pushed slightly by Fell and damn near tumbled down the stairs. She thankfully regained her balance, but was a little shaken up. Fell, on the other hand, had fallen on the floor, but didn't go tumbling down.

"Fell, this is why I don't like you at the lab. I'm so sick and tired of you damn near tripping me every time you come." Leafoid frowned.

"Sorry." Fell quickly said before getting up.

Leafoid sighed for the second time this day before deciding to ignore Fell and focus on the task that needed to be done right now, walking over to where Undyne and Papyrus-- she really needed to think of a nickname for him, otherwise it will get confusing-- was and looking at the skeleton, checking his stats real quick just in case.

STATS:  
NAME: Papyrus - SwapFell  
AGE: 16  
WEIGHT: 74 lbs  
HP: 10/10  
ATK: 1  
DEF: 1

Leafoid definitely hoped that his stats will improve with time.

With a nod from Leafoid, Undyne moved away from her so that she could focus on the memory magic, and was about to do so when there was a slight crash behind them- Fell had ran into Blue which caused him to fall and hit the machine Honey was working on.

"I-- oh come on!" Honey groaned from frustration while Blue had gotten up and rubbed his skull. Honey checked to see what the damage did.

"Aright, I think that's enough damage you both have caused for today. I'll escort you to the exit myself." Undyne grabbed Blue's bandana and Fell's wrist and forcefully moved them down the stairs. Leafoid rolled her eyes, those two are worse than humans sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation about the lab and about Caramel:
> 
> Lab: Ever since the first Underfell monster came into Underswap, Queen Toriel had started hiring others-- Leafoid, for her brains, memory magic and love for science and electronics (plus past in engineering), Honey, for his love for science and past as a former employee of the lab, and other monsters which I have either not fleshed out yet or will bore you to no end on miscellaneous information which would make you hit your desk with your face and make you wish you never asked, which all have one thing in common-- a love for science. In order to accommodate more people who need to be there a lot of hours a day, she had it expanded. Undyne, Leafoid and Honey basically live there. I'll (try and) flesh out more characters who basically live there
> 
> Lab (again): The reason why the True Lab isn't being used is because Undyne said (*asked) [**begged] that people cannot use it because of files, experiments and other things that if somebody wanted to, could steal it and could have severe consiquences. The truth: the amalmagates. "instead it must've been a teleporter instead of a determination extractor." - Chapter 4 of Feral Monster
> 
> Caramel: This section has spoilers, so beware. Caramel cannot talk nor understand human-- I mean, monster language. Reason being is because his father was mute, his mother was born mute, and his brother did not bother speaking to him, much more focused on training to be a fierce warrior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter done~

Bright-colored orbs floated above Leafoid's head. She could easily grab them if she wanted, but was a little dazed from getting in Papyrus' memory.

Some of these orbs were red-- others blue-- as well as green, orange, yellow...

Leafoid always wondered if the colored orbs had a meaning. It didn't seem so though, as some yellow orbs had sad memories while red had happy. There was no real indicator of what the memory was about, so Leafoid just thought it meant how recent or vivid the memory was.

What contrasted with the bright orbs was the darkness around everything. Even the ground-- If it even was that-- was just black.

Taking a look around her, she caught sight of some pretty grey memories, and decided that was a good place to start. Walking over to the very last orb, she reached up and touched it, feeling the smooth texture and warmth before feeling like she's traveling to another place.

There was two adult skeletons-- one that had a scar over the side of its face, and multiple on its chin and neck. All the scars looked pretty nasty, being deep and even showing some dried-up blood. The other skeleton had a few scars on the side of its face and arms, but none that looked as bad as the first one.

They were at a hospital, and the one in the better condition was holding a baby skeleton in their arms. They were on a bed.

The skeleton in worse condition did some motions with their hands.  
"What should we call them?" They asked.

"I like the sound of Papyrus. What do you think, Gaster?" The other one signed back.

Gaster smiled and clanked teeth with the better condition skeleton, "I love it. I'm so glad to be with you, Arial." They signed.

Taking her paw off the orb, she processed the information. She didn't want to rely on her memory, but couldn't bring items to this place. She had no choice. She would have to do something she hated. She had to rely on her memory. It took too much energy to get here to make multiple trips.

Turning around, she saw more grey orbs. She grabbed the one right of the grey one she just touched just before. This one felt a little wet-- but it was also warm.

Arial and Gaster were walking home from Waterfall, Papyrus in Arial's arms.  
The crystal stars were shining-- most of them were intact, with the exception of a few that some monsters had been able to grab and sell for quick cash.

Gaster frowned, and Arial hummed slightly, catching his attention. "Oh, it's nothing-- it's just that some monsters don't honor beautiful things." Arial frowned slightly, nodding in agreement since she couldn't sign back.

Gaster seemed to hesitate for a second before signing, "Arial, can you promise me something?" Arial tilted her head in question.

"Can you promise me that you will never destroy the Underground's beauty?"

Arial smiled, looking at Gaster with a lovestruck look before nodding.

Huh. It seems like Swapfell is more related to Fell than Swap. The battle scars was an obvious sign of violence, and the missing stars were a sign that the economics weren't very well.

\---

The more orbs she started touching, the more she realized how gritty and cold they started to feel. She started to get to more vivid memories, them being a slight tinge of color.

The next one she touched was a dull looking pink, and it felt very rough, wet and cold.

Dust mingled inside Papyrus' parents home. Sans had dusted Gaster and Arial.

Papyrus was hyperventilating, desperately trying to be quiet. He was hiding in the kitchen, behind a wall. Sans looked slightly surprised, feeling the texture of dust in his phalanages. He looked at the carpet, scattered with dust. Sans smirked before he spit on their grave.

Papyrus knocked over the trash can slightly, it making a sound. Sans instantly looked at Papyrus, he smiled a big wide grin that made Papyrus shiver.

Sans growled. He walked over to Papyrus and roughly grabbed his younger brother before he could do anything.

There is always a three-way history. One side, the other side, and the truth. Memories indicated truth, not thoughts, feelings or perceptions.

Leafoid kept her tail tucked between her legs. She didn't have a good feeling about this Sans. He just felt worse than any other monster she's encountered before.

No, no, Leafoid, she told herself, he's not here. He's not in Underswap. He's in Swapfell. Queen Toriel or even Underfell Asgore can easily wipe him out if he does come here, Leafoid told herself. It didn't really reassure her.

Sighing, she grabbed another orb. It felt really gritty-- like dust. It was cold. Colder than anything she's ever felt.

Sans manhandled his little brother, roughly moving up into Papyrus' room. Papyrus whimpered as Sans' claws dug into his arms, which only made Sans claw at him even deeper.

Sans kicked the door open, and roughly shoved Papyrus in the room, making him fall to the ground. Papyrus tried to stand up, but Sans put his boot on Papyrus' chest, effectively keeping him down. Papyrus fought against it, and because of that, Sans barked, before lifting his arm, claws extended, and coming down, slashing Papyrus' skull, the pain causing Papyrus to cry.

Sans put his foot down harder, making Papyrus' ribs starting to crack under the pressure. It stopped all the sudden, with Sans took a step back, before walking out of the room, giving a murderous glance at Papyrus that said something along the lines of 'don't you dare try and escape', before slamming the door.

Papyrus curled up into a ball, despite the pain in his skull and ribs, whimpering.

\---

Leafoid gasped, feeling completely drained, and now feeling even more physically exhausted by the second. She was in the real world. She was alive. She felt her soul thump fast in her chest.

At first, it just felt like pressure, but soon pain started overtaking her, and Leafoid laid on the floor and started quivering. Undyne and Honey noticed the sudden contrast from calm to panic within seconds. Undyne realized before Honey that Leafoid's soul was starting to use up her magic reserves before cannibalizing on Leafoid's form. "Honey, stay here, I need to get a healer!" Undyne shouted before dashing down the stairs

Menusa, a purple-pink biped bird monster had heard the shouting loud and clear from upstairs, along with another healer, Kosher, a kangaroo monster, who were both by the stairs. Undyne, in such a state, couldn't even go down all the steps before she shouted to the workers there, "Leafoid's having a soul attack!"

Everyone in the main room snapped their heads towards Undyne's direction, immediately knowing how distressed Undyne was. Menusa and Kosher ran up the steps, followed immediately by Undyne and a few others. Honey was unsure of what to do; Papyrus looked confused about the entire situation.

STATS  
NAME: Leafoid - Underswap  
AGE: 29  
WEIGHT: 150 lbs  
HP: 201/320 ... | 190/320 ... | 178/320  
ATK: 7  
DEF: 5

Leafoid's HP was dropping, and quickly! The bird started her healing magic, while Kosher was transferring her own magic to hold off the attack 

Other healers-- and even a few fighters-- had done one of those two things. It took a total of eight minutes to get Leafoid back again, but it didn't make too much of a permanent difference in Leafoid's appearance, and her magic and HP levels were back to normal. The other monsters had left the room after double checking that everything was fine.

"Are you feeling okay, Leafoid?" Undyne asked, still rattled from the attack. Leafoid swiped her tongue against her teeth-- Leafoid could taste dust. "I'm feeling okay, but I might need a little water. My mouth's full of dust." Leafoid scrunched up her snout as best as she could to add effect. Undyne nodded, going to get water but Honey stopped her, "I'll get the water. Stay here with Leafoid."

Undyne nodded, watching Honey walk down the stairs and out of her sight. Undyne looked over at Leafoid, who lied on the floor, tongue out to escape the taste of dust. Undyne looked at Papyrus for a second, and he was lying on his back and looking like he had fallen asleep. "Hey, Leafoid?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" Leafoid turned her head to look at the fish monster.

"What caused you to have a soul attack all the sudden?" Undyne asked.

Leafoid's face noticeably dropped. "Oh. Umm..." She put her head between her front paws, not really knowing what to say, but was going to say something anyway until Honey came in with a dog bowl full of water. "Here," Honey set it down on the floor, in front of Leafoid.

Leafoid happily drank the water, deciding to just swallow the dust and to hell with it. After finishing, she got up and faced Undyne, making eye contact with her. Undyne was going to ask again, raising her hand and hesitating a bit, words on the top of her tongue, but Leafoid beat her.

"Sans in Swapfell is a human."

Undyne's soul felt chilled when Leafoid's words left her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> (Put in notes on Ao3)
> 
> Since their species is called monsters, obviously they use the name "human" like we do "monster" :>
> 
> Also, I have little to no idea how heart attacks work what-so-ever. All I know is from this chunky book where a hog had a heart attack... and it didn't rlly go into detail, since that wasn't the focus of the chapter. Forgive me if this is incorrect. (And yes, I did change it to "soul attack" since they don't really have hearts {ha irony} and they are full of magic.)
> 
> BTW; TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION:  
> Underfell and Swapfell; or any other violent AU have blood and dust, while Underswap has just dust.  
> Also r.i.p the word count, I broke my word count rule *writes | on tally*


	7. Chapter 7

Blue frowned as he rubbed his skull. It hurt quite a lot after it had been nearly smashed on that machine. The hot air was almost suffocating, which didn't make things any better, but thankfully the river was near. Going down south of the lab, they were met with the riverperson rowing their boat. Blue wove his hand slightly, signaling they wanted a ride. The riverperson rowed up to the pair and allowed them to come abord.

"Where are we off today?"

"Snowdin", Blue replied, feeling the intense humidity of the air. Fell was going to say something, but Blue put a finger on his mouth, hushing him. This was Blue's favorite part of the boat ride. The sound of magic mingled with the sound of rushing water. They all felt the boat being lifted before it started to run on water-- literally! The breeze rushed against Blue, but he loved the feeling.

Suddenly though, it stopped. Blue thought it was because they had reached their destination, but upon opening his eyes, he was met with a unfamiliar sight.

The river was frozen over.

"Oh dear. This might take a while before we can get there..." The riverperson looked around as well, thoroughly confused as well. "No, no. It's fine. Me and Fell can travel the rest of the way there ourselves."

Blue carefully stepped out of the boat, followed by Fell, and carefully place himself on this ice. He nearly slipped, but managed to stay upright. Fell had no trouble whatsoever, easily walking on the ice. Blue stared at Fell, wondering how the hell he was managing that in high heeled boots. Fell gave him shit-eating grin, "Envying much?"

"How the heck can you do that in those? So much for winter boots, damn..."  
"It's a gift", Fell said, offering Blue a hand, which he gladly accepted. This day has not been fun, slipping and falling on ice, throwing up, smashing his head on a machine and now dealing with this misery.

Eventually they had been able to get to Snowdin. The weather was like it was this morning, so it was confusing why the river was freezing. At the ledge where you got off the boat, some people had gathered there, wondering what was happening.

They allowed both the skeletons through, and they could hear different discussions.

"What's going on?"  
"Why is this happening?"  
"I've never seen this before in my life..."  
"Does the Queen, Royal Scientists and the Royal Guards know what's going on?"

All the questions revolved around one thing; what's this all about?

Blue and Fell felt similar about all this.

\---

Taking the generous tip and cleaning off the table quickly and skillfully, Red didn't know that Flame had walked behind him until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He almost yelped, but thankfully hadn't done so. 

Red had been avoiding Fell for a few days now, working at this expensive resturant- Grillby's Tea And Sundaes- here during the day and staying in either the M-NTT Hotel & Nightclub or at Flame's home at night.

Despite Flame's weird glasses, flashy tuxedo and obsession with tea, he was a very nice monster, versus his Underfell counterpart- Shadowflame- and was happy to house Red for a few days. Actually, he was happy for Red to stay longer-- but he didn't want to be a burden and decided to stay at the M-NTT Hotel. And Flame was a wonderful boss, too!

Flame's strong, masculine voice could relax and make Red go to sleep from him talking. Flame whispered in Red's ear; "It's time for you to go ahead and get going, I'll finish closing up the resturant. How about going to see Fell?"

"Thanks, Flame."

Flame nodded and went to the back door, locking it. Red went through to the employees only door, putting away the outfit he was supposed to wear during business hours. It wasn't over the top, but it sure was something. It was a dress that went from his ribcage to below the knees, and it had the colors of what a now famous monster's description of what the surface sunset would looked like when monsterkind was still on the surface. The dress had yellows, oranges, reds, browns, blues and purples, and the sun was setting on an unknown landscape.

The reason why Flame had Red and other waiters or waitresses wear these beautiful dresses that are close to these, was because not only did it display how long the person was working for in-the-know, there's nothing quite as beautiful you can see elsewhere in the Underground. Red occasionally had overheard some monsters here saying that, if nothing else, they'd come here just to see the beautiful dresses.

It made Red happy he took this job a year before, because he never felt so exquisitely gorgeous or worked so hard yet having fun while doing so. Flame was an awesome boss and friend, he made great friends with co-workers, and the pay was great.

But there was a downside to it, there always was. It was something that saddened him to no end.

Flame wouldn't understand his relationship with Fell.

Nobody could- Blue, Honey, Flame, Asgor-... The man behind the door...

They wouldn't understand.

Fell always acted like one thing when in front of people, but acted a lot different when they are alone. He'd tried to tell Flame the truth on how Fell acted, but it had fallen onto deaf ears, so eventually Red had stopped trying. Flame definitely didn't like it when Red was avoiding Fell. Red could see when his facial expression slightly changed and when his flame color went for a red-orange to a more yellow-orange whenever Red said he wasn't going back to his house when Flame offered to walk him back.

Red didn't realize he had trailed into deep thought until he heard Flame clear his throat. Red's eyelights fizzled back. "Oh, um, sorry," Red apologized, face flushing crimson.

"It's okay. Do you need me to walk you back home?" Flame said, as he outstretched his hand towards Red.

Red looked at Flame's face for a second, before looking at his hand and saying, "I'd be delighted for you to walk me back home, even though we have to cross Waterfall in order to get there..."

Flame laughed, "Don't be silly, Red, a little water won't scare me."

Red smiled, "Well, I have spare time, so why not take a walk?" Red took Flame's hand, and they walked out of the restaurant together, Flame turning off the lights and locking the door behind them. After that, they went on their way, and Red felt some unexplainable deja vu.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue unlocked the front door to his house, letting Fell and himself inside before closing the door. A ringing sound was immediately heard, and Blue couldn't keep his balance as the small, white dog jumped on him. Toby attacked him with cuddles and licks, smothering him in love. Blue laughed as he barely tried to get the excited creature off of him.

Toby was adopted before there was every a "Underfell" in their vocabulary. Honey had mentioned one time while the dog was munching on a bone attack that it looked kind of underweight, and it turned out that it's previous owner had passed away not long ago. They had fed the dog a few times but ultimately decided to adopt the dog.

"C'mon, Toby, T-toby, haha, stop it!" Blue breathlessly laughed. After a few more licks, the dog was satisfied that he had wet his owner's face with saliva. Blue got up off the floor, sticky with the digestive liquid. "I'm gonna have to wash off."

Blue went to the kitchen, Toby following behind him, panting and slobbering. Fell sat on the armrest of the couch just to take off his black leather boots. While normally most people would be afraid to do so because of the dog, Toby was a well-behaved, if not a little silly, dog. He didn't chew on shoes or redesign the wood, thank god. But he was a little rowdy and quite adventurous- maybe a little too much. Blue's name and address was known to all the Guards due to people talking about a dog running around in Snowdin and Snowdin Outskirts.

Toby wasn't a bad dog, he was just maybe a little too curious.

The fridge was opened, and Fell didn't give it much thought until he heard Blue, "Toby! Why'd you do that?!" The dog ran out of the kitchen with a tiny plastic container full of meatballs.

And maybe a little mischievous, too.

Blue ran after the pomeranian, running up the stairs to see the dog started hiding his loot in his dog bed. "Oh no you don't!" Blue held Toby by the scruff of his neck and took the container out between his teeth. The playful look in his eye made Blue realize that the dog hadn't been trying to hide it so he could eat it, but was rather merely playing.

"Toby, I'll play tug of war with you after dinner. Doing this will slow me down. Just sit tight while I cook, okay?"

Toby replied with sticking out his tongue and rolling on his back, revealing his stomach for pets. Blue rubbed Toby's belly for a few seconds, giving a few pats once he was done.

Just a normal day in the household.

\---

Papyrus was in Undyne's arms, being carried to a place in the lab whenever there was a new AU around. The halls were empty, with the sharp smell of old science in the air. Not the good kind.

Lights flickered occasionally, and it only signified the bad feeling.

"... I think we should have a healer in there around seven times a day? We also should have stimulating toys and puzzles there, but I don't know exactly which ones. We'll have to do tests on him to know his abilities..." Leafoid was mentioning things they needed to do.

As Undyne had found out, whenever Leafoid was anxious, fearful or nervous, she'd become more of a chatter box. 

"... We don't have enough time to take care of Papyrus twenty-four seven, so who do you think we should have there, though?" Leafoid asked Undyne.

"That's a good question. What do you think about Menusa?"

"The old hoot?" joked Leafoid, "... What about Kosher?"

"She's already quite busy... but maybe Dr. Agon?" Undyne offered

"Dr. Agon is a fighter, not a healer." Leafoid mentioned

"That's right. Well, I'm out of people. I don't know who else could fit into the responsibility."

Leafoid suddenly stopped, causing Undyne to slow her pace. One light burned out, making the room darker. "I think Pyrolion would be good, what say?" Leafoid whispered.

Undyne considered the idea. "She works part-time here, and Papyrus'll be a full time job. We'll have to discuss it with the Queen and her. Plus, Toriel forbade if Pyrolion gets a firey attitude and Papyrus gets hurt..." They started walking again 

"I didn't consider the last part.." Leafoid said, "But I don't think that will happen, to be honest."

"Well, we can sleep on it tonight and decide in the morning."

"Okay," Leafoid agreed. They arrived to the Research Room.

It hadn't been used because once it was finished, everything was already known about Underfell that they could learn about. However, now with Swapfell being here...

Leafoid grabbed the doorknob with her mouth, turning her head slightly to the side to open the door. The metal door creaked, the odd metallic smelling air rushing out of the room. Both Undyne and Leafoid walked into the room, feeling very uncomfortable.

While the name "Research Room" might sound like a harmless place where there was computers and wires, it made both of them very uncomfortable. There was cameras and special devices here that could check your stats at any time, look you up in the Capital's files, go through any records of alternatives, and who knows what else in under a few secones. Not to mention that it was in a restricted part of the Lab, so it was deserted. Even worse, the duo weren't actually given permission to be here.

The two females gave each other a glance that they both knew what the other was thinking

"Let's get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

The calming melody the statue gave out seemed familiar. Unlike his own universe's Waterfall, there wasn't graffiti, trash or stolen stars and gems. The monsters here, quite different from his own crowd, actually wanted to keep the Underground's beauty.

Red hummed the same tunes that the music box played. This one was less tinny sounding than his own and no doubt was probably not scratched to death by idiots desperate for cash.

The stones in front of the statue had certain dates etched into them- one, 192X of June 25th. The second, 192X of June 26th. The last stone, 192X of June 27th.

Red never told anybody about it, but he and Queen Toriel had one thing greatly in common- when he had lost almost his entire family, similar to the queen. Red had narrowly escaped the dog guards when they attacked Gaster and Arial, with his wounded brother being half-dragged, half-led by Red, running away from the barking and growling of the vicious dogs...

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Flame rub his back soothingly. It was something Red never did often, if ever. In his universe, crying meant you were weak, and were an easy target. In this universe, though, crying meant you had feelings, that you were in need of comfort. It was strange, how different two universes are just from moral change. There, violence was expected, here, violence was foreign and frowned upon...

With a shaky sigh, Red got up again from his kneeling position. They continued walking towards Blue's house. On the way, they actually ended up buying Nice Cream (well, Flame paid for it but didn't buy any for himself) from the blue bunny. The bunny took a glance at both of them before winking at Red.

What's that supposed to mean?

Red didn't dwell on it. He happily licked his caramel ice cream in peaceful quietness.

With many monsters from Underfell starting to show up at Underswap one way or another, Red usually was so full of anxiety that he took the quiet tranquility as a sign of danger. Whenever he was with Flame though, he felt calm and safe. He never felt that before, not even when Fell was "protecting" him.

But than again, Flame was a powerful monster. Get him angry, and monsters within a ten feet radius gets burnt to a crisp. It was rare though for it to happen, as Flame was mostly a pacifist monster.

They walked by Underfell Woshua and Aaron just to see the horse trying to woo the turtle. Aaron was flexing and say things like "Let's do it. Ride my pony, the saddle's waiting. Come on, jump on it," or something of the similar calliber, while Woshua was looking at him like he was crazy. The sight was quite funny, Aaron flicking his tail and parading around him.

Once they passed the telescope room (which Red was surprised it wasn't stolen yet), Flame did something that he'd never done during the year Red's known him. Flame grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together. It felt nice, but Red felt a little awkward and embarrassed, his face flushing a ruby color. His soul beat and breath increased. Why did he feel like this?

Red ultimately decided not to dwell on it once they reached Snowdin. Trees obscured the view of the river which was visable previously in Waterfall, and Red was thankful for the fire elemental being so close to him. Red was very sensitive to the cold, much preferring to opt for Hotland.

Red shivered as a sudden breeze passed by them, making Red even colder. Flame stopped for a second, just to pick up Red and pull him close, warming him in the process. But this time Red shared the warmth when his blush came back in full force. He looked up at Flame, but he wasn't looking at Red. At least, not until Red wrapped his arms around Flame's neck.

The scene was cut short when they arrived to the house. Red felt a little sadness when Flame placed him back on the ground.

"So, see you next Monday?" Red asked. He looked at Flame's swirly glasses, feeling suddenly warmer hearing the crackling and seeing the sparks coming from him.

"Actually, Sans, I was thinking.."

Red rarely ever heard his real name. Most here opt for Red because there was two Sans, so it would be confusing, especially if both were present.

"... Would you like to go on a date with me Sunday afternoon?"

If Red's face wasn't still red, it was now. He started to nervously sweat. How in the world could he respond to that? His boss, asking him, an employee, to go on a date?

"S-sure..." Red stuttered out.

"5:00 in the afternoon a good time?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Alright then," Flame's fire turn a more reddish color, "I'll see you then. How does Waterfall sound for a place to be?"

"That'll be good.."

Flame waved a goodbye and went back the way they came. Red let out a breath- okay, that did not just happen. Still, he could feel a sort of fluttery feeling in his chest and his face looked no doubt on fire.

He went inside the house, mind still reeling from the date. The house smelled wonderful- no doubt spaghetti tonight. 

"Red!" Blue shouted, coming out of the kitchen real quick. Red was quickly tackled in a hug; and or a second, he panicked before he realized it was Blue. He squeezed Red in the hug, which wasn't a good idea as Red's already brittle bones started to crack slightly.

Red pushed Blue as hard as he could to get out of the painful hug. He thrashed around and even had to kick Blue before he was able to get the hint.

Oh well.

Better Blue than Fell.

_Fell always watched me like a hawk. Wait, no, actually, hawk was an understatement. Hawks just watch their prey, but Fell took track of every second I was away or around. He tracked of how much money I spent, how much money I earned, how long I was at Grillby's or my jobs, and even threatened other monsters to tell him where and when I make "unexpected trips" too. He controlled how many meals I ate, how long I slept, how I talked, he called my phone at least five times a day to keep tabs on me, and Asgore forbade if I dare tried to talk to someone behind his back. I felt suffocated; it was like I was a guarded treasure, because Fell established his ownership of me._

Speak of the devil, Fell went out of his room, gave Toby a pet and went down the stairs before he saw me. Glee instantly appeared on Fell's face.

At least Blue is here.

Because he always acts differently in front of people.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to my fans who waited five months for this chapter. I originally had something else planned for the next chapter, but it was an endless cycle of shit. I hated how it was wrote so I reread it, then loved it, then tried to continue writing it, then hated it, then it went over and over again. I tried to get out of it, but I don't talk to the original beta reader anymore, and the other person I talked to was absolutely no help at all. Take my bad excuse for why this wasn't updated since March, I will ~~try to~~ make more chapters in the future without such lengthy waits.
> 
> Oh, and, owo what's this? Shipping? Material? FUEL?! LET'S START THIS FM!SANSBY FIRE HAHA!

It's not often I go out on dates, so I had to ask my counterpart, Blue, for dating advice. He was full of advice from his own dating days and even helped me pick out one of his own dress clothes. It felt weird, dressing so formally, but in a nice way. The sleeveless turtleneck was a nice dark, almost black, purple that had a rich red jacket to go with. I also had on completely black slacks.

Looking at myself in a full-sized mirror, I looked absolutely stunning. The clothing hugged my figure nicely without showing off all the bone, it made me look taller, and the jacket showed off my red eyelights stunningly.

"Oh, Blue, I can't use this..."

Blue frowned, "You're going on a date, aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"So do something special god damnit! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

I was surprised that Blue swore, but decided against saying anything. 

Next was shoes. Of course, I couldn't go out on a date wearing sneakers, so Blue also helped me pick out a pair of black flats as I had never practiced walking in heels. Because being the same people in two different universes, everything fit perfectly. Not much was left after that, as I refused to wear any kind of jewelry. However, Blue was able to get some red silk gloves on me as well.

That's when Blue actually gasped. "Oh, Red, you look gorgeous... The monster'll love this."

Yup.

I didn't tell him who I was going on a date with.

It wasn't like I didn't want to keep him in the dark, but I knew that if I told him, he would mention it to Fell like it's no big thing and Fell would be bend over backwards trying to find where I was to ruin my entire date with Flame, like he's done in the past when I was trying to go on dates back in Underfell or whenever I was meeting with co-workers. I had ringed Flame up to say to not meet at my house, but perhaps where we could meet in Waterfall. Flame understood and we were going to get some Nice Cream to jumpstart the date.

After fitting on a few more jackets, shirts, even dresses, I found that I like the first one the best. I had it all laid out and had Blue leave it in his room until the time came for my date, as wearing it around would cause it to become dirty and having it in my- and Fell's- room would raise suspicions. Oh, would it be heavenly to have my own home.

I got undressed in my bedroom, and got under the covers. Fell was going out on night patrol and wouldn't be back for a while, so I could get some shut eye without him shouting in his sleep at times. I think back to the moment when, at his restaurant, Flame offered to walk me home, I felt nostalgic. I tried to figure out how I could feel that.

Fell had almost always walked me home back in Underfell, but he'd never take my hand, preferring to shove me in the shoulders or by my collar... I tried not to think too much about that, for he called me many names during that time and I still could feel the vemon sting of his words. Shadowflame would never do that, ever; that was not in his personality to be kind. Muffet- Muffin, not Morphine, her Underfell counterpart, did take pity on me, especially during my early months of living here, being skittish and afraid, but we never really had such a close bond, though at times she did pay for my tab herself when during the first of many weeks when Fell got out of jail he kept stealing my money like he used to back in my own universe. I turned over and rubbed my head. I couldn't get to sleep with all these thoughts circling my head. I emptied my head, though a little tough, and soon sleep caught up to me.

\---

A clock lightly ticked in the distance, but he paid no mind to it. He stared intently at words on a paper; however, his mind did not absorb the sentences. His mind kept wandering to a previous one he worked on a while back, so long ago when Underfell first came.

He snorted out a sigh, arranging the badge on his chest that signaled he was part of the Royal Guard. He continued reading, trying very hard to concentrate but his eyes eventually fell closed and he lost himself in thought.

It wasn't like him to be this trailed off, and he knew his co-worker, Fell, would notice his demeanor when they started their patrol around the outskirts of town. Oddly enough, that's what he couldn't take off his mind; Fell.

_It was likely the most caught off guard the Royal Guard had ever been. There was a strange feeling to the night, he had noted, but he did not let that falter him in his job._

_Gribbing his flashlight between his hoof, the pig scented something odd. It smelt like a skeleton monster, but when he was out and about before dusk those two wacky skelebros were back at the house, so this was rather odd. He searched around the area with his eyes, pricked his ears for any sound, sniffed for any scent, but the former two came up negative._

_Crackling came from his walkie-talkie before a voice came, clear but frantic. "Monster attack in Snowdin Outskirts Section A. We need backup!" She whisper-shouted, "Quick!"_

_"Confirmed!" The pig monster replied. He recognized the voice as Beatrix; a former friend, dusted that night. He immediately dashed up to Section A, where the rune door stood. He thanked the stars that he was near the area, but also wondered what monster was strong enough to battle her and her co-worker by her side, and them needing backup. He saw a tall figure, some sort of weird skull floating in the air, beams shooting out of its mouth, bones flying through the air, with Beatrix and the sheep dodging and occasionally attacking._

_WHAM!_

_His head gave a migraine, his right ear ringing as a very hard bone attack had smashed his temple. He snorted, smelling his aforementioned bat friend, a skeleton monster and the sheep monster. He heard Beatrix's pitiful squeaks, angry bleeting, rattling bones, charging and firing beams. His eyesight spun when he propped himself up on his elbow and his head gave another lurch of throbbing pain. A sharp bone stabbed on his side and he let out a squeal of pain. The sounds went quieter before he felt magical energy nearing him, crackling energy pulsing with destructive intent._

_... and woke up in the hospital, just to be told his friend had died that night and the sheep terribly wounded, later dying._

He gave out a shaky sigh, rubbing his temple where the attack hit him. It was fractured, but had healed for the most part. Maybe or not it was his imagination, he could feel the very light crack through his skin.

He checked the clock. 7:46. Fell will be here in a few. Sighing, he put away the papers in a file, clicked the pen back so it didn't dry out and got up off the chair. Swine arranged his blue jacket that his badge was attached to, and the door to the station clicked.

The entire building was rather small, just a little ways before Dogamy and Dogaressa's stations. It contained three rooms. The one Swine is in had a table, chair and a few file cabinets. The second was the main entrance, and it had a desk, three chairs in total and one cabinet. The third was the smallest, including just a bench and a few lockers for the few who worked in this place. Snowdin, even after Underfell coming, was rather quiet when it came to crime.

Fell peered at Swine through the window inside the building, but he paid no mind to it and went into the main room. Fell stop paying mind to him and went to the smallest room, staying there for a few minutes and coming back out in purple and gold attire similar to Swine's. The two went outside, Swine reaching for his flashlight due to his poor night vision but Fell did nothing of that sort.

He was one of the first officers at the scene of Fell's coming, nearly dusting in the process. He had no idea how his brother, Edgy-or-somethin', could stand to live with the version he glimpsed that night. Hell, even stand to live with him now knowing what he did before.

"How's your brother?" Swine broke the silence. There was multiple reasons he asked, not just because he was wondering how Red was but also what Fell would comment on. He felt Fell's gaze on him, scanning him before answering.

"Red seems to think it's okay to disappear in Hell"- Fell's nickname for Hotland -"for days on end."

"Oh?" Swine replied. "What happened?"

"Yelled at him and called him a bitch few days ago", Fell admitted. "Blue came back home early enough to hear that. Argued with me. After our fight I realized Red ran off. He just came back home today."

Swine once had been caught up in Fell's little lies and headgames, believing everything the skilled skeleton liar had told him, for his words sounded so sincere, Swine believed Fell tried very hard to change from his old ways and he had a lack of ability to get the stories straight with Blue or Red... until Blue got into the Royal Guard recently.

He'd seen the little skeleton around Snowdin Town many times, but other than that he didn't see him around. Red once was always at Snowdin, when he first came here and Fell was jailed, but he had high social anxiety and rarely came out of the house. And once Fell got out; poof. He had a job in Hotland and was either around for a few hours or not for days.

Honey was in the Lab and Blue was either working a part-time job somewhere he didn't remember or trying to get into the Royal Guard. When Fell was finally released, he got into the Royal Guard quickly due to his previous experience, and Swine was lucky to be parted with him usually, fed sweet lies like maple syrup.

Fell played his games right. Swine was never invited to Blue's house, he wasn't on friendly terms with anyone else; if you could call Fell a friend; and, because of all that, was isolated from the truth.

Enter recently.

_Blue's eyes sparkled with happiness, but he did his very best to be professional and Swine was quite impressed for someone to keep cool despite wanting to be in the Guard for a long time. It was daytime, versus the usual night shift Swine usually occupies, and while at that time he grumbled about it, looking back it was the best thing that could have happened._

_Blue hummed, readjusting his badge for the tenth time before finally feeling satisfied, walking out with Swine and immediately starting a chat. "How long have you been working in the Royal Guard?"_

_"Five years", Swine murmured, scanning his surroundings with mild interest._

_Blue smiled. "What's it usually like?"_

_"Same-old same-old. Snowdin is a pretty calm place."_

_The light conversation continued back and forth, nothing much interesting until one certain question came up. About Fell, and if the newspaper was correct about Fell dusting two people and injuring three._

_"He's better now, though", Swine mentioned. "I can see he's trying to change. He hasn't been violent at all, to me or others in Snowdin and not to you."_

_"Oh", Blue looked down on the ground, lost in thought. "I wouldn't exactly say he's not violent..." He vaguely mumbled._

_That surprised Swine. "What do you mean?"_

_It turned out that, just yesterday, Fell had towered over Red, gripped his thoat and slapped Blue when he tried to intervene, all while claiming to Red that "he had already changed" and that "he needs to let go of the past."_

_After that, Swine never trusted Fell's word._

He didn't further probe for more information, for fear of revealing to Fell that he talks to Blue; for it would endanger him. Thankfully they didn't exchange any more words that night. No talking on the walkie-talkies. No humans. No new monsters from Underfell. It was a usual night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the rule again because this us 2,000 words oops
> 
> Well hey how can you blame me it's been six months and some change since this was updated.
> 
> Also I promise another chapter asap.

**Author's Note:**

> I try and proofread as best as I can, but there can be mistakes! If you spot anything that I should revise, such as sentencing to grammar, please let me know so I can go back and fix it!


End file.
